Day and Night
by TheGrayWitch
Summary: When the egg was stolen from him, Galbatorix devised a plan to ensure his reign over Alagaesia. After fifteen year, he finally finds the answer and summons a goddess who has taken human form. But will she help this mad king? Eragon retold!
1. Prologue: The Beginning

(hello all. This is the first story I've posted and I just want to see how it'll get received. Reviews with constructive criticism are appreciated. No flaming please! Thank you!

This is just an origin story just to get things started. The next chapter will be where the real fun begins. Hope you enjoy!)

Prolouge: The Beginning

When the world of Alagaesia was but a thought in the mind, there came seven beings. Their realm was destroyed, corrupted by the greed of their people. And so they fled to this patch of nothingness in hopes of creating a new world and live in peace. One brought forth earth so they had a place to stand. Another brought water to nourish this land. A third brought fire to keep themselves warm. A fourth brought wind for balance. The final three were left to bring forth inhabitants of this land. One with a talent for metalworking and sculpting, created small creatures from the stone. His children were to be known as dwarfs. Another, whose heart favored song and story, molded taller creatures from the trees and plants. Her children would be christened elves. The last survivor gave these creatures minds to think for themselves. Various smaller, less-intelligent creatures were created and form. The beings who called forth fire and wind combined their talents to bring flying creatures soon to be called dragons.

A time pasted as these beings enjoyed watching their creations go about life in their new world known as Alagaesia. Until one day, the Oracle so named for her gift of thought and her possession of the ability to see future events prophesized the coming of two children.

"Two daughters, one to walk in the light, one to hide in shadow, shall came and bring forth another creature. With this creature, chaos will ensue and the balance will be threatened. These two must right this wrong or perish with this world,"

What none had known was the Artisans, known for their creation of the elves and dwarves, had fallen in love. The singer became pregnant and conceived a girl. Her hair was white as the purest snow, skin just as fair and she had eyes of a brilliant blue. Where she walked, light followed. But as golden and pure as she was, she was also mischievous and cunning. She had a voice that could charm and sing, like her mother's and a curiosity that couldn't be slaked. When she wished she could mold the trees into various shapes, a gift from her father.

Not long after the first daughter came another. This one had a mane of dark hair, olive skin and similarly dark blue eyes. She hid in the shadows, timid and cautious. She wove stories and molded stone. Whilst her sister liked to caused trouble, she liked to fix the troubles.

The two played to together, one never far from the other. One day, the elder said "Let's make something to live here! Like mama and papa!"

The younger nodded, always eager to make her sister happy. They gave these creatures more grace than the dwarves but made them rougher than elves. They could sing, but not as well as their mother and carved but not as skilled as their father. When the sisters finished, they brought forth the creature to the Oracle, who blessed the creature with thought.

"Now darlings, watch it carefully. If you don't keep an eye on your creation, you will pay the price,"

The younger sister became nervous of their work but the elder reassured her. And so humans walked the earth and lived among the rest. The parents were proud of their daughters work. Unfortunately, they hadn't realized what was to come…


	2. Chapter One: The Summoning

Chapter One: The Summoning

The first thing I felt was pain. Flesh searing, burning pain. It scared me and I willed it to stop. I flexed my fingers, hoping to feel Alex's warm hand in mine. All I felt was dirt. My eyes fluttered open and the burning abated. I was in a strange dark chamber, dimly lit by a couple torches hanging on the wall. _Where am I?_ I wondered. _This isn't the garden. Where's Alex?_ Voice coming from an opening in the wall warned me of the presence of others. No of them sounded familiar. _Mother, Father, where are you? Oh, Alex! Please be nearby! _I scuttled back to distance myself and saw strange runes drawn into the stone floor. They were unfamiliar to me but a cold chill down my spine told me to be wary. What's happening?

I looked up as the voices got louder and more coherent.

"Please, sir, believe us. It has finally work! A goddess is here!"

"She'd better be or I'll feed you to the Ra'zac for disturbing me,"

Ra'zac. That name seemed familiar. But for now my mind was too frantic as three men came into the room. One was a nervous human spellcaster, that much I could tell but the presence of the other two scared me. One had a commanding air to him, not much unlike the Oracle who could bring everyone's attention with her voice. But while she remained kind, this one seemed to have a darkness about, one that made me cringe. The last I knew was no longer human but a Shade and a mean one at that. His eyes stared at me from across the room, which suddenly felt colder at the sight. Where's Alex's comforting light when you need it.

The dark human spoke first. "This is the goddess? But she's just a child!"

The spellcaster grew nervous and replied "It seems she's taken the form of a child. I assure you, great king, she is a goddess and a powerful one at that,"

"She is," the Shade uttered in a cool voice.

"Yes, Durza?" the king asked. "What do you make of her?"

Durza smiled. "She has power. A great power but is unaware of how to use it, that much I can sense. If she is trained, she will be a great asset," Durza sauntered up to me, reminding me of a cat creeping up to a mouse. He bent forward and asked "What is your name, child?"

I stayed silent. This Shade seemed kind on the outside but a voice inside of me said to keep away, far away. As quick as a blink, he slapped me, obviously annoyed at my silence. The pain surprised me and I couldn't suppress the whimper that followed.

"Your name?" He asked again, sounding just as cool as before.

"A-Alyss," I choked, not wanting to be hit again.

"And what can you control, Alyss?"

"Sh-shadows, night, darkness, things like that. I'm not so sure,"

Durza smiled and straightened. "A night goddess. Well, you've certainly caught a good one, Farid,"

"Will she be useful?" asked the king.

No. I wanted to say. Something told me I couldn't trust these men and should run but the presence of the Shade made me shrink back, wishing I could hide.

"With a little…_instruction_, yes,"

"Give her a spare room then. She must be tired from her long journey and should rest. A goddess must be treated as such,"

Durza roughly brought me up so I could stand and lead me through the doorway that he and the other's came through. The king was talking in a quieter voice with the spellcaster as we left. The Shade lead me through a hall and shoved me into some servants, barked orders to them and went back to the other room. The servants gently lead me through more hallways that slowly became more ornate, like a palace. They brought me to a spare room and left.

It was large, a big four poster bed with a mahogany frame dominating the room. The blankets and comforter were deep red, along with several curtains on the wall. A dresser sat on the west side of the room, opposite the bed. There were to windows and but one other door, which I assumed - and hoped – lead to a bathroom. I went to the bed and sat on it, bringing my knees onto it so I could hug them close to my chest. Something was wrong here. I could feel it in the air. Why and how I was here was an absolute mystery and I needed to get out. But this realm was so strange. I'd never felt pain before. Yes, I'd heard of it, but none of my kind ever felt it. This scared me. I rubbed my cheek where Durza the Shade hit me. This was bad. I'd hoped that I'd find Alex quick. She'd know what to do.

I sighed and got off the bed, heading to the door that was not the exit. To my relief, it was a bathroom, equipped with a sink and a tub. I went to the sink, splashed water into my face and stared into the mirror. I looked like a girl about fifteen. My skin was a slight olive tone and my dark eyes had a bluish hue. I looked human. Would make sense. While Alex was more elven, I was human-like. So said the other's at least. I hoped they were alright. I left the bathroom and went to the bed, slipping under the covers. I kept on the dress I was wearing, suddenly too tired to bother with changing into night clothes. Maybe when I wake up, I'll be home with mother and father and Alex and never have to worry about Shades and dark kings.

(yes, this story will be from Alyss's point of view. Maybe I'll add a bonus chapter here and there if Alex's side of the story doesn't get explained later on. This is set about a week before Durza leaves to capture Arya. Please review! Hope you enjoy!)


	3. Chapter Two: Murtagh

Chapter Two: Murtagh

When I awoke, I was sad to find things had not change. I wasn't home, nowhere near it. The foreboding feeling didn't leave either which didn't help things. I got out of bed and straightened my dress, only slightly tempted to look in the dresser. Clothes didn't have much of an appeal to me. They seemed more like a necessity than decoration and for now that necessity was filled. I sat back down on the bed and stared at a shadow in the corner, trying to think of a plan. I was never good at plans. Alex was the mastermind at that and always paid attention to detail. Yes, her plans usually caused trouble but she made sure no one was hurt. Grrrr, this was going to be tough.

A knock at the door jerked me out of my daydream. "Y-yes?" I called, nervous as to who was at the door. "Come in,"

A maid scurried in and curtsied, something I wasn't used to. "If my lady is awake and aware, the king wishes for you to come to the banquet hall so you may eat before you begin you training,"

Training? I wondered. Training for what? I swallowed. "Yes, thank you, could you show me the way?" I asked, noting that I had a strange need for food as well.

The maid looked confused. "But my lady, don't you wish to get dressed first? Your clothes must be uncomfortable from traveling,"

"Erm…." I wasn't sure how to answer as I looked down at my dress. The fabric was a little worn and shabby but that never bothered anyone at home. "I'm…from somewhere much different and I'm not quite used to things here. Could you help me?"

"Oh! Well, the master did say you were strange. Yes, I will help," The maid showed me the clothes in the dresser, mostly dresses. I selected a deep blue one and the maid helped me into it, along with the shift that was to be worn under it. It was pretty but not good for practical use. As the maid helped me prepare for the meal, I asked "What is your name?"

She blushed a bit as she began to comb through my hair. "Maria, my lady,"

"Well, Maria, could you tell me what it's like here? To the best of your abilities of course,"

Maria told me of the general history of Alagaesia, starting from the time when humans first came to the rule of the current king, Galbatorix. She made it sound neutral but I could hear a note of hatred in her voice. "He's not a kind king, is he?" I asked when she finished telling her tale.

She pursed her lips together, as if she was holding back some words. "It's not my place to say, my lady,"

"You may say. I won't judge or tell," I promised.

My words must have seemed sincere enough for she said "He is a wicked man. He talks of bringing the Riders back and restoring Alagaesia to its full glory. But all he's done is make himself more powerful and hurt our people. If only the Riders were here again…."

"Riders?" I asked, remembering her mentioning them briefly. She explained what was generally known about them, how they were men who could riding dragons and used magic to keep peace in Alagaesia. "Then Galbatorix overthrew them,"

"I see. That explains how he's able to rule as he does. He's a Rider himself and that scares people,"

"Indeed it does, my lady. Now, let's get you to the banquet hall before the king wonders where you are,"

Maria led me through the halls until we came to a large room with a long table. A boy, possibly about seventeen, was sitting at the table, enjoying breakfast.

"Master Murtagh! It is good to see you sir!" said Maria.

Murtagh looked up and smiled at us. "Hello, Maria. And who might this be?" he asked, getting up from his seat to greet us.

"This is the king's new spellcaster, Alyss…"

"Cromwel," I finished, playing with a name I'd hear from a story mother told me. "A pleasure to meet you," I curtsied and held out my hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Cromwel," he said, taking my hand and kissing it as he bowed to me. My heart beat a little faster and I felt my cheeks get warm. This was strange. I'd never felt like this and the air around this boy seemed comfortable, _safe._

"Mind if I join you?" I asked, knowing it was polite.

"By all means," He said, pulling out a chair for me to sit in, right next to him.

I smiled as I sat down. This felt good. This place seemed so dark and desolate I thought I might be miserable trying to find a way out. But this Murtagh might help me get through this. Maybe even escape with me… I internally shook my head of such thoughts. The idea was cruel and selfish. This place must be his home and I'd just be just taking him away from it like this Galbatorix had done to me.

"Where are you from?" Murtagh asked as Maria left to fetch me some food.

I thought that. I wasn't sure what was ideal to tell and what wasn't. I was always taught to interfere as little as possible in the ways of the world and for these creatures to know without a shadow of a doubt we existed would be catastrophic.

"Far away," I answered, trying to lie as little as possible. "I'm not sure where or how far though. I was taken from my home and found myself here. The king took me in and said he'd help train me in magic,"

"So you can use magic?" Murtagh asked.

"In a way. I'm still learning and am not so good, that's why the king wishing to train me, I guess. To hone my skills and be a better spellcaster,"

"I see…"

"What's it like here?" I asked quickly, trying to deter the attention from me. Murtagh explain things about Alagaesia, keeping things as diplomatic as possible. Sometimes I'd ask him about a subject that interested me and he'd elaborate as best as he could. Even when the food came, I barely touched it, even though it was quite delicious. I enjoyed talking with Murtagh. It made me feel safe and warm, like how I usually was when Alex was around. Mostly I'd just listen but I would occasionally put my input here and there, which Murtagh seemed to enjoy and encourage. Part of me did hope I could take him with me, not realizing I might just get what I wish for.

(Hello again. I just wanted to mention that Alyss's back-story and actions will be better explained in later chapters. Possibly chapter four, if the story behaves with me. If you have a question about Alyss's world and behavior, just pm me and i'll try to answer as best as i can without giving away too many spoilers. Please reveiw, I would really like to hear your thoughts on this story and if you have any suggestion, feel free to share them! Thank you! Hope you enjoy!)


End file.
